If Walls could Talk
by Tituba Parris
Summary: Scarlet and Goten are now at peace in their lives... but what chaos awaits them? Hey Frieza, do you know that woman with the purple eyes? Could it be... Lady Pyro? Watch it King Kold! Maybe you've pushed Frieza to far this time! Tenchi and Aliens cross ov
1. If Walls Could Talk

This fic is by Tituba Parris, not me. All credit goes to her   
~ 

If Walls Could Talk   
By Tituba Parris  
If Walls Could Talk 

_These walls keep a secret  
that only we knew  
But how long can they keep it  
Cause we're two lovers who lose control  
We're two shadows chasing rainbows  
Behind closed windows  
Behind closed doors_  
-Celine Dion

"I guess this is the big day Goten, ne?" Goku asked his youngest son pleasantly.  
"What are you talking about dad?" Goten gave his father a weird look. O_o Where did that come from? "Scarlet and I aren't supposed to get married for a while. I think in a few years. We haven't discussed it."  
"Really?" Goku was in complete shock. "That means I can still get you guys a present!"  
"Yes dad I suppose you could." Goten went about his business by stacking the dishes on the counter, preparing the sink to wash them. "What could you get us anyway? We aren't exactly rolling in money you know." Something he wondered if Scarlet would ever get used to... She was royalty.... hell, she had everything! And he had nothing to give to her but his love and protection.... and she really didn't even need that anymore.  
"Oh, I don't know." Goku smiled radiantly, bustling around the kitchen, absently checking the cabinets for snacks and sweets. "I probably should get Frieza something too if he goes. He'll already be stressed out as it is!"  
"Which is why you probably shouldn't give him anything dad." Goten turned on the hot water and let the sink fill up with sudsy water. "Besides the fact that he already isn't going to LIKE this one iota, the worst thing you could do would be is TOO be nice! Just back up and give him his space."  
"Well maybe I can give Scarlet's mom something." Goku replied with airish confidence. "Come to think of it I don't even know her mother's name! What is it? Do you know?"  
Goten turned off the sink and proceeded to wash the dishes while he talked. "She doesn't have a mother."  
"Everybody has a mother, ne?" Goku laughed.  
"No, that's not what I meant, she is dead." Goten paused for a second and resumed his chore.  
"She's dead?" Goku looked at a loss of words. "Well, then I'll have to find an even nicer present, ne?" He said so softly that Goten's absent ears couldn't even pick up.  
"What are you talking about?" Goten rubbed his itchy cheek, getting soap bubbles on his face.  
"Oh nothing I was just babbling to myself like your mom always says I am!" ^_^ "I have to go now, have fun washing the dishes!" He tittered, while walking out the door. "See you Goten!"  
"Yeah sure...." Goten frowned as he looked at the task before him, he groaned painfully, and started to clean the small flowered teacup his mother loved so much.  
"That's the spirit!" Goku hollered loudly.   
Absently he wondered about his father. Well, actually he was very focused oh him at the moment. Why had he left them for so long? While he was training that boy Oob. Sometimes he felt jealously burning inside him when he realized that his father really couldn't love him as much as he said he did. Gohan was their father's favorite, Chi Chi thought the same way. So where did that leave him? Oh, he knew his mother loved him, so did Gohan, he was more like a father to him than a brother. He didn't like it, but maybe he hated Goku all that time for leaving them like that. It wasn't his fault at first, he had been dead for a while, but then he didn't have any excuses for the time when he came back from the dead. He left his mother to raise their sons alone. Goku really did suck... but he was here now wasn't he? Even though he was all grown up now, did it prove anything?   
_*Mama where is daddy? It's my birthday! He said he would be here!* _ His little face was bloomed in happiness at the prospect of actually seeing his father.  
_ *I'm sorry Goten, I guess he forgot.* _ Chi Chi looked on her son with a shame so evident it was practically written on her face. Goten knew her thoughts... Why did I marry that man? He doesn't care about anything! Goten thought on this for a moment. When he was so young.  
A tear streaked across his face. He had shot across his eyes quickly, just in case some one were to see him. He didn't want his father to know his thoughts, didn't want his mother to know the, what he thought to be, shameful grudge he had against his father. Goku was so absent minded, he couldn't really be blamed to much. It was just a shame he didn't have the relationship that he wanted with him.  
"Where is your father in such a rush too?" Scarlet peeped from behind him, making him just nearly fling a plate into the air. "He tore out of here like a bat out of hell!"  
"I don't know." His voice was still scratchy, and he hoped she didn't take note of it.   
Scarlet knew something was up with him. Through their physic bond she had felt a painful stirring in his heart. She wouldn't mention it, time would take care of itself, one day he would tell her. She sat at the table and watched him, not offering to help, because he was obviously avoiding looking at her. Curiosity could wait, he would tell her soon.  
Goten turned off the faucet, looked over his shoulder at Scarlet. "You have a minute?" He asked in a monotone voice, very unlike him.  
"That's why I'm here." Scarlet smiled with a quiet that beckoned him to go further in his speech.  
"I have to tell you something.... about my dad..."  
"Oh?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Goku....  
Goku faced an odd green figure. "I need to ask you to have your dragon balls." He said, his voice without a hint of emotion. "I would not normally ask this Dendeshe, but since your powers are way better than your brothers I have'ta ask."  
"I am not stronger than my brother." Dendeshe smiled, her eyes seemed to twinkle in this light. "But as you said my powers are different from his, and yes, you may use my dragon balls." She handed him a Drgaon Radar made especially for them. One that Bulma made for her, and has swore to never tell of unless an extreme emergency were to befall Earth. "Take care Son Goku.... and I hope you know what you are doing by giving Frieza this... gift you have told me of."  
Goku plucked the Radar from Dendeshe's hand. "Thank you. I will bring it right back when I am done." Goku gave her one of his radiantly annoying smiles and fell off into the distance.  
Dendeshe waved Goku off while a taller green figure appeared behind her.   
This taller Nameck had a white turban around his head and huge shoulder guards that where surrounded by a cape. "What did Son want?" He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, pulling her a little closer to him... She was so cold.  
"He wanted the Dragon balls that I made." She looked behind her and up to see his face. "It involves Frieza, Piccolo."  
Piccolo sighed, shaking his head. "I noticed that Scarlet and Son's child have been keeping company lately." He grinned at her. "Son even came up to me himself and told me that they were going to get married."  
"That is part of the wish." Dendeshe had a matching expression draped on her face. "To make Frieza happy so he won't mind so much when Goten and Scarlet get married."  
"Ah, I see." He grabbed the end of his cape and placed it around her shoulders as the wind started picking up. "I hope that idiot knows what he is doing... he could get us all killed."  
"No, it's nothing that can really hurt anybody." Dendeshe assured snuggling into his warmth. "Let's not talk about Goku anymore." She pulled him with her into the shadows. "Why don't you take me to a movie?"  
"Why?" Piccolo laughed, his mind off of his friend, Son, for the moment. "I hope you have money because I sure don't!"  
"I don't think they'll say anything if we just walked in." Dendeshe laughed with him as they flew off to the city to see what was going on in the theater.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She must have hurt you a lot to be like you were." Scarlet sighed, pushing her hands through Goten's coarse hair.   
Goten smiled gently, enjoying the pleasure of being in the company of someone who knew how to relax him most. He wished she wouldn't have mentioned Parisu. He didn't like talking about her when he had his new girl friend to fuss over, but still, she would find out sooner or later. "Hai." He nodded in response to her earlier question. "Let's not talk about her though." His eyes raked over her body and into her red gaze. "When there is so much more that we can do."  
She grinned in a silly fashion, purring her contentment. "Really? Whatever could that be?"  
"Oh, I don't know." He laughed, letting his head drop back down on her flat stomach, his eyes closed with the sheer happiness of it all. "We'll think of something to do, ne?"  
Her palms soon cupped his face, peering into his heated eyes. "Oh, hai Goten-chan, I think we will." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If this doesn't make Frieza happy... then I don't know what will!" He grinned at the Dragon Radar's shiny green face. "Where is the next one?" He asked it as if it could talk to him vocally. It might not have spoken a word, but it did tell him where the next dragon ball was. "Ah thank you!" Goku rubbed the screen affectionately with his thumb. "The last one..." He couldn't believe that he was doing this, especially for someone who was such a jerk, as Frieza had always been.   
He wondered silently about Frieza, he wondered why he would have such an attitude as he had. Scarlet told him once that Frieza had a kind and gentle mother… how was it possible that he came out the way he did? It was probably Kold's influence. He hadn't had a mother like that most of his life, so it was feasible. Even so, maybe this gift he was about to give Frieza might rectify the situation. Goku himself seriously doubted that he would be able to sway Frieza with something like this… but it was worth a try.   
Goku's forehead showed signs of creasing. For some reason those thoughts lead him back to his son, Goten. Did he care also that he didn't have a father most of his life? Now that he thought of it, Goten was more distant from him than usual. How could he have not seen it? All those looks he received when he walked into the door. Goten looking at him with those eyes that were oh so familiar to him. Now that he really looked at Goten in his mind's eye, he realized that the happiness that was falsely displayed on his child's face, was really sorrow and dislike.   
_ "You missed my birthday daddy! Didn't you remember it?" _ Goten got the hope back in his face for a second when the thought entered his mind.   
_"Oh you had a birthday?"_ Goten's face had shown drastic change.   
_"How old are you then? seven?"_ Goten didn't even look at his father's face at that point.   
_"No, I am twelve." _ Goku remembered how his son left the room with his shoulders slumped over. When this originally happened Goku had thought that Goten was simply tired and was about to take a nap. _*G'nite Goten!*_ Goten didn't even so much as lift his hand in response to his father and walked into his room.  
Goku wondered why he thought of this now. Why now? So many years later when it really didn't matter and there was nothing he could do about it? Goku had to shrug the feeling off for a while so he could fly out and collect the remaining dragon ball. The small fact remained that he Couldn't keep that nagging thought from that odd corner of his mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile....

"So Goten's not been around lately?" Oolong asked curiously to Trunks, who was currently working on a project.  
"Nope, he has been hanging out with Scarlet for a while now."  
"Don't they make you sick?" Oolong snorted, drinking a sort of red liquid through a straw.  
"I don't know what you mean Oolong." Trunks grunted, dropping his mother's newest invention on his little toe, profanity, he was sure, could be heard from miles around.  
"Well, you two used to hang out allot right?" Oolong smiled wickedly. "Seems she kinda came between you guys."  
Trunks' cheeks puffed in annoyance. Oolong was just out to cause trouble today he guessed. "No big deal." He shrugged. "I used to do it all the time to him."  
"Not that I was complaining." Oolong scratched his pig nose. "I wouldn't even pay them any mind unless I got some good snap shots of them from time to time."  
"Huh?!" Trunks remembered his mother saying something about Oolong's perverted picture taking. Maybe he should investigate this matter further. "Oh really?"  
"Yeah, they pose for me all the time." Pig ears twitching he went about to look for his photo album. "Here look." Trunks peered over Oolong's shoulder at the picture of Goten and Scarlet.  
"Hey, that's pretty good." Trunks admitted.  
"That's nothing." Oolong chirped, his eyes slanting curiously. "You should see the one's I take when they don't know I'm looking."  
Uh-oh. Trunks nearly did a nose dive. "Why?!" He grabbed the short pig up by the collar. "You better not be taking weird photographs of my friend or I'll-!!"  
"Help!" Oolong squealed pitifully.  
"Trunks!" A girl with blond hair and pigtails came up the two squabbling comrades. "Put Oolong down before you kill him."  
"Oh thanks Marron!" Oolong giggled, rubbing his neck when Trunks placed him back on his feet. "So how has Krilin been?"  
Marron smiled gleefully. "Oh, daddy is doing fine!" She took Trunks' arm and led him away from the offending pig. "Everybody seems to be all into Scarlet's and Goten wedding don't you think?"  
"Yeah." Trunks nodded. "I think every one should mind their business though." He paused to think about it. "They will be going to the planet Freezer soon. Goten wants to ask Frieza personally if he can marry his daughter."  
"Sounds like a silly thing to do to me." Marron said, hands behind her head, with on eye shut. "I think it would be better to keep Frieza blissfully ignorant."  
"Hai, but they cannot. Goten says that he will drop by latter if time permits." He smiled. "But I think I could blow him off if I were to be with you...."  
"Oh I think that would be a nice idea." Marron tittered.  
"I'll call him in a minute.... he's probably too busy with Scarlet to care that I am even here."  
Marron sighed. "I hope those two just get it figured out, ne?" "Hai." Trunks nodded his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Ranch.... (Sorry I picked it up from my teacher)

"Goten I-" Scarlet was in mid sentence when the house suddenly got dark. It wasn't because of a power outage. There had been light streaming into the windows, sun beams casting their golden warmth around the room. Suddenly, as if nothing happened at all, the sun came out again and things were alright once more. "The Dragon." She pronounced carefully in a soft voice.  
"I wonder who summoned it." Goten looked out the window, maybe we should investigate."  
"Hai." Scarlet nodded, her bangs bobbing when she did so.  
Goten led the way, practically breaking the door down as he rushed out. "C'mon Scarlet we don't have all day!"   
Scarlet felt a sweat drop go down her face. Wow, he really should be more careful while leaving the house... he could break something someday! She smiled and took off after him. "You want me to come with you?! Then slow down big guy!" She lifted herself off the ground and followed Goten at a breakneck speed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! You look really nice!" Goku admired of the new comer. "No wonder Frieza liked you!"  
"Are you a… Sayijin?" The woman asked innocently.  
"Uh-huh!" Goku nodded idiotically.  
"How did I get here?" Her graceful black hair danced behind her head as she studied the man. Her expression far from happy.  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you." Goku noted the frightened look on the woman's face. "My name is GOKU!"  
"… Eh…" Some of the fear went out of her voice as she extended her hand in greeting. Goku took her hand and took it gently in a handshake. "I just wished you back from the dead. You are on the planet Earth."  
"EARTH?!"  
"Ouch! Hey! I have very sensitive ears!" Goku complained at the racket. His eyes grew a bit wider as he felt to huge ki heading in his general direction. "Goten and Scarlet." Goku said simply.  
"Who?" She asked, her eyebrows quirking.  
"Dad?! You're the one?" Goten almost sounded disappointed, he wanted another fight.  
The woman looked at the person that landed beside the Sayijin boy. Her eyes widened in recognition. She swore that the girl looked exactly like Frieza when he was younger! The same red eyes and the proud stance. That was Frieza's girl no doubt.  
Damn! She was still short! It seemed that King Kold's blood had not circulate into her as well as his second son, Kooler. Her family was doomed to always be short, she guessed that much anyway. She wanted to touch her, but was afraid of the rejection.  
Scarlet could hardly take her eyes off the older woman standing across from her. How many times had she seen that picture and that woman with those same purple eyes? She was as beautiful as she was then, same thick black hair, same small and pretty body.  
Goku, of course, broke this magical moment. "Hey Goten you think they look the same?!"   
Goten blushed at his father's abrupt outburst. "H-hai."  
"Greetings." Scarlet ignored the two men and focused in on the person she never had the privilege to meet.  
The woman's voice caught in her throat before she could say anything else, rushed over to hold her the girl before her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten's throat worked once again. That's what he did all day long, swallowing his fear. "Are you sure we have to go and talk to your dad?" He practically whined. "I mean, don't you want to hang out with your mother and ask her questions and stuff?"  
"Goten you are being silly." Scarlet giggled. "My dad is a big pussy cat once you get to know him."  
Yeah, for you maybe. Goten thought miserably. For me on the other hand... it will be like a starving mountain lion with a lamb.  
"You need to pack something to sleep in at least. I cannot tell you how long we shall stay." Scarlet picked up a bag and handed it to him. "You aren't suggesting that we stay the night with that father of yours?!!!"  
"Of course we are." Scarlet's brow had a crease in it now. "What's wrong?"  
"You father is not going to take to this ya know?!" Goten exploded. "He doesn't like me already, just for being a Sayijin!"  
Her forehead smoothed and a smile found her lips. "Like I said, you are being a silly boy." She pushed him playfully.  
"Exactly how are we going to get to your planet?" Goten grasped at anything he could get his hands on. "You don't have your ship, remember? Your uncle took it away, and your father's forces would shot any ship that Bulma makes strait out of the sky!" He followed her around: went into the closet, out of the closet, into the bath room, into the kitchen and back into the bed room, carting around everything she seemed to find useful during their trip. "I don't know if realize this, but I can't breath very well in space."  
"I know that." She rolled her eyes, sighing. "You do not think I would make sure you were safe while going to my father's planet?"  
"Well, yes but..." He shook his head.  
"Let's go now. Time is wasting." She poked his side making his laugh.  
"You still haven't told me how you were planing on taking me along with you." Goten wondered. "Are you sure you want me to even go with you?"  
"Why?" She gave him a weird look. "Are you going to do something? "I might." Goten admitted.  
With an eyebrow raised she asked. "Of really? What is it that you're planing on doing?"  
"I dunno, maybe I would kiss you, or touch you wrong. Then your dad would chew me up spit me out, run me over a few times with that hover thing he has. Oh, then he would grinned me up and feed me to sharks." Goten ticked off the events with his finger tips.  
"Like where?" She smiled.  
"Where what?" His face soon matched her own.  
"Where touch or kiss me?" She gave him a sideways glance. "I think you want to piss my family off."  
"Well," Goten admitted. "I kinda do!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Would you like me to show you where?"  
"But I have to-?!" With a simple swing Goten tossed her on their bed. "Goten! We have to get ready!"  
"We'll go tomorrow." He promised sitting on the bed's edge.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow...

"Where's the ship?" Goten held a single bag on his back. "Like I said... I'm not built like you, I have to breath oxygen."  
She gave him the 'you-are-such-an-idiot' look, pointing a finger at him she darted a red light at him.  
"?!" Goten found himself levitating without even trying to summon up the power to do so. He wiggled around a bit in mid-air. "Hey! What are you doing?!"   
Scarlet only smiled in response, lifting him in the air with a wave of her palm, with him screeching at the way. Soon she joined him in flight. "Stop freaking out." She ordered as he tried grabbing at her wildly.  
"Scarlet that is the atmosphere!!!" Goten looked up.  
"That's very astute of you." Scarlet chirped.  
Goten forgot his moment of danger and asked. "What does astute mean?"  
"It means that you are very perceptive, smart, or cleaver." She said in a normal, unmocking tone.  
Goten finally picked up on what she said earlier. "Hey! Were you being sarcastic with me?!"  
"No." She grinned, her eyes crinkling on the sides.  
"Argh!"  
"Calm down silly boy, you are in space."  
"Ne?" He looked around, there was nothing, but blackness. He started to wheeze and cough violently. "AIR! (Cough) DIEING!"  
Scarlet looked at him with a mildly tolerant expression. "Goten?" "Yes?" He still made a show of choking to death.  
"Breath." Was the only word uttered.  
He took her advice and found that he indeed found breath! "Cool! I'm in space and I'm breathing! I guess Sayijin can do it too!"  
"WRONG!" She laughed at his foolishness. "Only my kind, and a few others can, but not you! The only reason you are not flipped inside out right now is because I'm protecting you!"  
"But I'm in space!" Goten chirped his excitement. He flew over to her, kissing her cheek. "Let's go meet your dad now." They flew into the black void of space, after a while... he wondered if she knew where she was going. "Scarlet? I don't mean to be the aggravating one... but are we there yet?"  
"Now why didn't see this coming?" Scarlet laughed. "We won't be there for a few days."  
"A FEW DAYS?!" Goten whined. "B-but I'll get hungry!"  
"Did you bring the food like I told you too?" Scarlet grinned at him, then frowned with dawning awareness as his gaze held a confused light to it. "DIDN'T YOU?!"  
"I thought you were supposed to get it!" Goten smiled playfully. Don't get mad at him, don't throw anything at him... LIKE THAT METORE THAT JUST FLEW BY... don't get angry.... TO LATE! "YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I CAN LIVE OUT HERE FOR YEARS WITHOUT EATTING! YOU ON THE OTHER HAND WILL DIE!"  
Wow! Scarlet has really good lungs. Of course he never really realized it before. She had gotten angry with him before... but not quite so angry. "He he he he he." He laughed while backing away from her. "I'm sorry Scarlet."  
Scarlet's face went back into it's usual repose. "I'm sorry I yelled." She looked around at the blackness around them. "How are you going to make it?" She frowned, with a sigh. "I don't have my planet locator with me so I don't know if we can make stops." She looked back into the distance where Earth should be.... so many miles away. "I guess we'll have to turn around."  
"Too bad we can't teleport there." Goten let out a long breath, preparing to follow Scarlet back. "I knew I should have learned it from dad!"  
Scarlet smacked her forehead with the heal of her palm. "Oh of course!" She laughed stupidly to herself. "My uncle knew how to do that!" She mentioned.  
"Really?" Goten frowned. "Well I don't think Kooler wants to help us Sayijin... and now he won't help you thanks to me."  
"Don't say that." She smiled. "What I meant was that he taught me how to do this procedure!"  
Goten's eyes lit up. "Really?!"  
"No! Of course not!" Scarlet mocked.  
Goten deflated. "Oh, I didn't think you did." He turned once more to leave, his eyes closed. "You should really watch your sarcasm Scarlet..." He noted that she wrapped her tail around one of his legs. "It's really disappointing when you find-"  
"Goten?" Scarlet interrupted.  
"Yeah." He went on mechanically.  
"We're here."  
"We are?" He stopped for a second, thought, then looked around in astonishment. We're here!"  
I wonder if this is what daddy meant when he said the Sayijin were stupid... Scarlet felt bad about thinking things like that, but sometimes it hard not to. Goten could seem pretty out of it when he was living his normal everyday life. For some reason everything changed when he was fighting. I guess I'll never understand the Sayijin mind. She sighed. Might as well get this over with... Daddy is going to have to find out sooner or later... and better me than Uncle Kooler.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked before walking in the door way. "What is it Zarbon?" Frieza asked in a annoyed fashion. "Can't you see that I am busy?"  
"Why, yes Lord Frieza." Zarbon explained. "But Lady Frieza -er- Scarlet wishes to see you at once."  
Frieza pushed his glasses higher on his nose. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" He picked himself up out of his chair and regarded Zarbon curiously. "Why are you standing there you fool?! Go get her immediately!"  
"But Lord Frieza... there is also more news."  
Frieza knew he wasn't going to like the next thing Zarbon said. "What news? Out with it!"  
"It seems that your daughter has brought a Sayijin with her."  
"..." Frieza would only look at him as if he had gone mad. "WHAT?!!!!"  
Zarbon winced from his master's outburst. "Yes, it's true."  
"Bring her here." Frieza ordered, arms crossed tightly around his chest. "I want to know what this is all about."  
"Yes sir." Zarbon was only gone for a few minutes, he brought back his daughter and the Sayijin he'd mentioned earlier.  
"If Zarbon may excuse us?" Scarlet asked her father, giving a fleeting glance at the man in question.  
"Of course." Frieza permitted, wondering what this was all about. He knew his daughter would never even think of overthrowing him, so it had to be something else. He looked at the monkey, he seemed to be finding the floor tiles more interesting that the conversation at hand. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"  
"Father," Scarlet started. "I do not know if Uncle Kooler told you this already..."  
"Your uncle has told me nothing.... but then again I haven't seen him lately either." Frieza stated. "Go on."  
She closed her eyes gathering courage to say what she had to say next, surprisingly, Goten intervened.  
"I love your daughter Lord Frieza." Goten blurted, lest he loose the moment to cowardice. "A-and she loves me too. I wanted to marry her… sir." He struggled vainly not to sound to ignorant… he wanted to make the best impression possible with the manners his mother taught him. Some how he wished he would have paid better attention then, it would have been helpful at this point in his life.  
Frieza looked at both of them, if it had been anyone else, they might have laughed. He must have stood there for a full five minutes. So taken off guard, Frieza couldn't find his voice, then ever so slightly his lips turned up, he threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably. "You expect me to believe that?!" He thought this was all a big joke. A horrible one, but he wouldn't let it show. He whipped the forced tears away from his face. He looked at the children and realized that they were not laughing with him. The sudden shock of it hit him like a lightening bolt, they were not kidding. "A Sayijin?!"  
Scarlet flinched. "Daddy-."  
"A-a SAYIJIN?!!!!!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs!!! He watched on with seething hatred at the boy that dared make that claim. "Surely you jest?! You idiot! You animal! You monkey!!!!!!!" Frieza was soon blinded by rage. Walking toward the boy with every insult flaunted.  
"Daddy no!" Scarlet put a gentle hand on her father's shoulder.   
Frieza stopped, closed his eyes as if he had gone through some strenuous physical ordeal. He pinched he bone on the top of his nose. "No." He said simply going back to his seat, sat down in it. He was holding his face in his hands remorsefully.  
"We'll leave you alone for a little while to sort this out daddy." She whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek. She looked at Goten, he knew too knew that Frieza needed to be left alone above all else. He nodded his consent and walked out of the room with her, arm in arm.  
Finally being left alone, Frieza stood up, shaking visibly. How dare he?! He thought with a black sort of anger. He had known Scarlet would be married one day, but not like this. It was bad enough already that she was growing up and would leave him sooner than he would have wished, but then she had to fall in love with that Monkey's son! No, no! He denied even to himself. His vision blurred, never realizing the tears being squeezed from his eyes. Not her, not my little girl. He moved over to the nearest window, pushing his hot face on the cool glass.   
Scarlet would always be the only thing that kept his broken heart beating. After Tituba had died, he had been so devastated. Only two years with her wasn't enough. She was probably the closest thing her would even have to heaven. He wanted to live with her forever, but even that wouldn't have been enough time. She was taken from him, by the very thing he loved the most: Scarlet. He didn't blame his little girl though, Tituba wanted her, it wasn't Tituba's fault either. It wasn't fair.  
Now Scarlet, the only reason he breathed at this very moment, would be taken from him. That in itself was enough to shake his whole existence. He wondered why he hadn't killed that Monkey the second the words left his mouth, but no, he would never do anything to hurt his daughter. He would never put her through the same pain he felt when her mother had died. Frieza didn't want her opinion of him slighted in anyway.  
In his mind's eye he would always remember what those beats had done to his mother. He just couldn't imagine anything they might do to Scarlet. Who was more trusting, and loving than his mother ever was.  
"Daddy?" A soft voice came from behind. "I know your not happy."  
"..." He looked, but said nothing, waiting for her to go on.  
"Surely it is not worth all this suffering." She put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, closing her eyes. "He will never come between you and I. You know that... don't you?"  
"No." He shook his head.  
"I love you Daddy, he'll never change that." She looked in the glass before them both, gazing into her father's almost soulless eyes. "But I won't let you stand in the way either." She kissed his cheek. "I love him too now. You don't have to like him, you don't have to accept him either. All I ask is you don't hurt him, and treat him with a measure of respect... like you did Vegeta... before you were beating him up that is." She could see a smile touch her father's lips. "I will come visit you, as much as I can. You can see me too, as long as you don't cause any problems with the people of Earth."  
"I'll try." Frieza patted one of her hands with his own. "But you must understand, I-" He paused, his breath catching. "I won't ever accept him as our family.... I can't."  
"I know." She nodded, her face looked sad.  
"I'll always love you my little darling." He turned around holding her tightly. "And you shall always have a home here, you know that don't you?" She nodded her understanding.  
"Daddy... I know this is hard, but will you come to the wedding?" Her arms squeezed him even harder. "You don't have to if you don't want. Goku said he would-."  
"No." He shook his head. "I'm not having that monkey give you away." She held her father as his face gentled a little. "I just don't want to loose you."  
"You never did daddy, you never will." She was crying now by her father's obviously saddened state.  
"I'll give you away Scarlet-chan." He buried his face his her hair crushing her unbearably tighter before he let go and compose himself. "I want to talk to your 'friend' before you leave. When will you have the wedding?"  
"Next year." She grinned. "We want to make sure things will work out."  
"You mean there is a chance you won't marry him?" Frieza's voiced carried a ring of hopefulness to it that couldn't be mistaken.  
"You keep talking like that and the date might become even shorter." She half-threatened.  
Frieza smiled at the foolish notion. Scarlet was almost as stubborn as he was himself! The more one would pester him the more determined he would become. "I'm still having a talk with him."  
"You're not going to threaten or hurt him are you daddy?" She placed her hands on her hips, unconsciously mimicking her father.  
"Maybe." He laughed.  
"Go easy on him." She smiled like a cat, knowing his meaning. Well, if her father wanted to carry on tradition then why not she let him? "He is after all, just a boy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later… with Goten and Frieza…

"So you would like to marry my daughter? Isn't that right my little tree monkey?" Frieza strained to hold back a smile of pleasure at being able to say this to this most hated being.  
"Yes it is."  
"Ah I see." Frieza didn't miss Goten's less than perfect speech. "Well then I have to say a few words with you... step this way." Frieza couldn't help his excitement at the prospect at what he was about to do.  
"Where are you taking me?" Goten looked at the doors and tapestries that hung on the wall. He was so engrossed in the wall hangings that he nearly bumped into Frieza when the shorter alien stopped moving.  
"In here." Frieza motioned to the door.  
Trying to please his future father-in-law Goten complied. Once he was in the door closed behind him and Frieza. A huge arena was presented to him. "What is this?!" Goten gulped.  
"You wanted to have my daughter's hand didn't you?" Frieza chuckled from behind him, savagely chopping the back of his neck. "This is a tad bit barbaric..." Frieza informed him. "But since I'm going up against a lowly creature such as yourself I think this is appropriate. Don't you think?" Frieza asked Goten's back.  
"What are you doing?!" Goten shouted.  
"Whenever a man from another house wanted to marry a daughter of royal blood, he would have to fight for her." Frieza explained. "The actual fight for most part consisted of the challenging males that wished to marry that particular woman." He tittered. "But..." He drew out in a long breath. "Since there is no to fight for my daughters hand, and this would happen at times back in the old times too, I, Frieza will have to fight for my daughter to make sure you are worthy enough!"  
"I don't have to prove anything to you." Goten got up, whipping the bit of dirt collecting on his chin as a result of being hit to the ground.  
"Then you will not have my daughters hand." Frieza stated simply. "I will not condone it. You will fight me, or I will kill you now. It's your call."  
Goten said nothing, just shook in the anger of the moment.  
"You will not fight?" Frieza looked shocked, but underneath he (Goten) knew that he was mocking him. "You think so little of my daughter that you will not even take on her old man?!" Frieza laughed loudly. "YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" His face turned ugly. "DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU MARRY MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT SOME SHOW OF YOUR SKILL?!" He composed himself. Calm yourself Frieza. He thought. Even if this complete looser is trying to get out of fighting for my only child! "Good, that is very good." He grinned merrily. "Now I won't have to suffer giving my child away." Frieza headed to the door. "After all if you won't even fight me," He shrugged. "Then you must not want her too badly after all…"  
Goten thought on that for a moment. He had saved her from those Sayijin that came to Earth a while ago. Frieza is right though. Goten admitted to himself. If I won't even fight her father for her… Then what good am I? This is my chance to become a knight once more! To once again fight for my lady. "Your on Frieza!" Goten picked his favorite fighting position and held it. He smiled, rubbed the blood off of his cheek. When he was finished grooming himself he let out a mighty roar and went Super Sayijin. "Bring it on!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Planet Earth…

"HELP!" Goku ran away from a mad man who was on the verge of killing him.   
"How could you be such an idiot Kakarot?!!!!!" Vegeta shrieked, running wildly. "Frieza will come here now! Have you completely lost your senses?!"  
"But it isn't so bad!!!" Goku shouted, running full speed. He could easily thwart Vegeta if he wanted to, but Goku was Goku and defending himself against his friends and family was just something he wasn't very good at. However, this time might have been a huge exception. He turned swiftly and brought one of his knees up. What he hadn't meant to do, was have Vegeta run into his leg at full speed, and then cower in pain. "I'm sorry Vegeta." Goku almost hugged the small man, but thought better of it. "Are you alright?"  
Vegeta smirked as he recovered enough to stand up right. How foolish of me... I must be getting careless or something. He chuckled to himself. I ran into a leg that was out even before I charged... I must be out of practice. "Apology accepted... but if you ever, ever do that again..." His eyes told Goku of untold horrors.  
"I'll sure try Vegeta." Goku nodded. "Bringing the woman back isn't a bad thing." He explained. "She is staying over at my house right now! She isn't all that bad, hasn't caused one ounce of trouble."  
"Kakarot... Frieza might want her back once he finds out that we have her." Vegeta's hair swirled in the wind. "I don't want to ever see his face again." His booted feet crushed the long since dry chunks of dirt, soiling the whiteness of them. "He made me a slave to him... he humiliated me beyond what you can ever imagine."  
"I know." Goku nodded sympathetically, his black boots also made crunching noises as he shifted his feet with nervous energy. "I guess the reason you acted so bad at first was because of him."  
"What?! Are you kidding?" Vegeta smiled finally. "I would have been that way even if Frieza never got his claws on me."  
Goku looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Frieza is a bastard to the umph degree, but I would have been a little bad ass anyway. It is in my blood, it's in yours. Sayijin have the ultimate capacity to be rude and selfish. My father was a big bastard himself... but he would have never hurt me the way Frieza did."  
"What exactly did Frieza do to you?" Goku's eyes narrowed curiously, with a grasping nature he rarely possessed.  
"It's not what you are thinking." Vegeta laughed. Maybe Kakarot is getting brain in his head. "Remember how I told you that Frieza said he would kill my father if I didn't do what he wanted?"  
"Yes, I remember." That has been so long ago. Goku mussed. How could I remember that and not remember my own son's birth date? He looked to the cracked earth in shame for a moment before he listened to the rest of Vegeta's story of the evil tyrant he used to be owned by.  
"He told me to go away for years at a time, I really didn't want to, I wanted to be with my father... even if the bastard didn't like me. They weren't really big things, Frieza telling me to go these places. It's the fact that I couldn't do anything about it, is what got me so... depressed." Yes, that was the right word. "I felt like I was being crushed in every way."  
Goku once again nodded his head in agreement. As always, Vegeta's little reveries had always sparked something in Goku... something that made him respect the proud man all the more.  
"Heh," Vegeta laughed. "But I guess you can't blame that tailed freak for being the way he is... like me he wasn't given a fair deal in life either."  
Goku smiled a little. "And how is that?  
"When I was sure no one saw me," Vegeta explained. "I watched Frieza and his family." He smiled happily. "Frieza used to get beaten all the time for nothing." He flicked at some dusk on his shoulder as he spoke so nonchalantly. "Kold is such a bastard."  
"Frieza's papa used to hit him?" To Goku this sounded very odd. He didn't see them openly strike, and/or talk to each other disparagingly.  
"That's right." Vegeta's old frown appeared on his face again. "I thank God Frieza never beat me when I was a kid."  
"But I thought-"  
"You thought nothing." Vegeta broke in. "I wasn't stupid... lots of people might think that Frieza abused me physically, but he didn't. He didn't need to. He all but broke my spirit as a young child. Attaining the Super Sayijin power was the only thing I looked foreword to, it was all I had left to live for."  
The two Sayijin's voices trailed off as dust swirled around them, clinging to their sweaty limbs. It was long after night fall once they were done conversing of the once dominating ruler of the galaxy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Planet Freezer….

"Are you really sure I have to get this done?" His tousled hair was pushed from his face with a headband.  
"Of course it is my dear boy." Words were brought forth from a pair of silky black lips. "Strap him in." He told the doctor then turned to the patient. "This hurts a little... but since your such a strong boy I'm sure you will be fine."  
"Really? Thanks!" Goten settled himself in a little better. "I'm sorry I beat you up so bad..."  
"Don't worry this will make up for it." Frieza tittered. He really shouldn't do this to the boy... but it was so hard not to. The brat had beaten him, but it didn't mean that paybacks weren't in order.  
"Scarlet was pretty mad." Goten fretted.  
"Yes she was." Frieza agreed, his face not showing the slightest bit of emotion.  
"This isn't going to be permanent right?" Goten asked when the doctor started up the little machine. It made a little whirring notice that worried him. He looked at the edge of the instrument, a small needle jutted forth. Oh god I hate needles... Goten closed his eyes as the doctor instructed. He felt this needle pierce his skin many times in the same area... just around his right eye lowering down over a portion of his cheek. It didn't hurt, he was as tough as they came... he just didn't like fact that there was a thin, sharp object going anywhere near his skin right now.  
Getting married didn't require a tattoo over and under the eye anymore. Just some black make-up would have sufficed. Frieza thought over. But if this brat thinks he can have my daughter without me causing some sort of ruckus, he is insane. He might have beat me but at least I can have this. This tattoo was permanent... I can't wait till he tries to wash it off. Frieza thought of that moment and basked in it. "Now, if you would my good boy... why does Scarlet want me to go to Earth so badly?"  
"Not supposed to tell." Goten said cleverly, wincing every so often at the constant jab of the needle. "She wants it to be surprise. Ouch." He looked at the doctor giving him this particular operation. "Hey, isn't a tattoo artist supposed to do this sort of thing?"  
"Tattoo artist?" Frieza's brows drew up. "What ever do you mean?" "Never mind." Goten allowed the man in the white coat stick him with his worst of enemies.   
"Well, I'll find out what she wants me to see sooner or later." Frieza sighed, why did every one have to be so secretive around him? He told the doctor to finish… he wanted to look at something. Just a little something before he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just two people making memories  
Too good to tell  
And these arms are never empty  
When we are lying where we fell  
We're painting pictures, making magic,  
Taking chances,  
Making love_  
-Celine Dion

Later with Frieza...

"Ah Tituba." Frieza held a little beaten up picture of her in his hands. He touched the delicate curve of her throat with his finger. Her rubbed his thumbs over the picture as if savoring the moment lost in time. _Heh, after nineteen years... I still love her. I wish I would have shown her._ He smiled ruefully. Unfortunately, some of us never get a second chance. He replaced the photo back in it's frame and went to his bedroom. There he opened his closet, at the foot, there was a large oak trunk. He kneeled down before it, and for the first time in seventeen years... he opened it. What was the harm? Of course, two years after her death he finally decided to put all of this away forever, no need to cause him unnecessary pain. Just once... He thought, Just this once, and I will not look in it again.  
First he lifted out her wedding dress and accessories. Huge blue flowers patterned the skirt, while all the ties and the shirt were a variation of the shades within the flowers. He presses his face into in and breathed deeply, he could still smell her. He put the dress down and looked at a few of her drawing books, seeing how she progressed throughout the years of her life.  
I think I'll go to Earth and figure out what Scarlet is so excited about. I also better go before she gets a crazy notion to keep it from me longer. He would leave tonight as Scarlet and that rodent slept. I love you Frieza... I love you. He swore he heard Tituba speak, he even looked behind her, and saw a fading memory of her standing in the door way with tears in her eyes.   
It just a memory that had haunted him to this very day. Do you love me Frieza? Truly? But he had never said it, never said he cared. When they got married, he hadn't said it, and when they had made love he had never told her.   
He had meant to, in time. Then suddenly one day, time just ran out, and by then… it was too late... she had already passed away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow on Earth…

I wish Frieza could see me now. She looked at her reflection in the water. It was night time now... He still wasn't here, of course she expected nothing less. She felt this sort of disappointed run through her body never the less. She remembered with a smile when those women, those humans tried to get her dolled up a bit. Frieza would no doubt be horrified to see her in such a manner as this.  
I think you are beautiful just the way you are. Frieza had told her that once... when she had tried on some make-up. She would think of him tomorrow, and until he came for her... or not. Maybe I shouldn't impose on Chi Chi and the others anymore. I think I should stay here for now...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Freezer, the same day… (Wow… lot's of planet jumping huh?)

Goten woke up in the softest cushions that he had ever been on in his life. A smiled touched his lips as he patted the mattress beside him, searching. "Scarlet?" He turned his body completely over until he was on his back. He sighed his disappointment. She had been curled up by his side every morning since that night a while back. Finally he could get married to her with Frieza's some-what blessing.   
Last night he tried to get that black thing put on his eye and check off, but for some reason nothing was happening. Well, since it was done with a needle I guess it is going to stay one for a while. He had one of his silly Goku-like grins on his face.  
"Scarlet!" Goten shouted. The room that they had been assigned was huge! He thought it might have been Scarlet's but she assured him that she had always slept in her father's bedroom. He found that vaguely odd. Teenagers tended to want their parents away from them, to have their own privacy. Scarlet was very weird indeed.  
"Pack up!" Scarlet shoved a duffel bag at his midriff, much like she had when they were first leaving for this frightening and very cold place. "I don't know where daddy went!" Scarlet worried, twisting her fingers together nervously.  
"Well I'm sure-" Goten tried to comfort her only to get cut off.  
"He's not here! I would have sensed him!" Scarlet grew even more frustrated. "Oh dear! What if he has gone back to Earth?! What if he doesn't know about her and tries to blow it up?!"  
Goten hadn't thought of that. Oh no! Gohan! Mama! Dad! "We've got to go back! If Frieza tries to blow up the planet dad might not sense him before it's too late! Your father has learned to control his ki, ne? if he uses that then there will be nothing left!"  
"I'll go get a ship read-" Scarlet stopped short just to look at Goten's face, almost forgetting the task at hand. "Goten... why do you have that black stuff over your face. Your not supposed to put that on until we get married."  
"Really? 


	2. You Light it Up Again

If Walls Could Talk II   
By Tituba Parris  
You Light it Up Again

_ When I'm feeling weak  
You give me wings  
When the fire has no heat  
You light it up again  
When I hear no violins  
You play my every string _   
-Celine Dion

"And I know… that my love will stay…" His eyes jerked around, he knew he heard it! He saw something waving through the mists. It was her silken hair. The maiden wore a sort of aqua green suit, her transparent shirt she wore over it flapped in the slight breeze. A single band of silver about half an inch wide encircled her tail, the etching on it spoke that it's maker was full of care. She turned her eyes to him, their violet love once again touching his heart. She smiled very faintly, not saying a word. It had been so many years since she had seen him. Both Icejin could only look at one another, taking in each others countenance. No words were needed, and finally, a tear rolled down her cheek as she rushed to him, her arms around his neck, he held her ever closer to him. The world was merely a trifling thought in their minds.  
"Frieza…" She whispered so softly in his ear, he could hardly hear it.  
His teeth chattered in his nervousness. He could think of nothing, but to hold her. Just hold her for this moment… if he were to wake up now… he would surely die from the heart ache. "Tina-chan." Frieza laughed her nickname out, he was so happy it almost sounded like a sob. He remembered her name that he had jokingly given her so many years ago. "Tituba…" His hands sought her hair, he dragged his fingers through it's silky length. Her hair was in a long unbraided ponytail. Her soft brown complexion was still in it's perfection as it had been so many years ago. Tell her you love her you silly fool. His mind screamed. Even if you awake, she will know, she will know somehow. Somehow, it was too hard to believe her here… finally, after nineteen years.  
"Frieza…" She lifted her head up from his shoulder, the corners of her mouth touched in a heavenly smile. "How have you been?" Why can't I think of something intelligent to say? She groaned in her head. It's just so hard to think… all these years in heaven without him were so dull and long. I wish I could set his mind at ease… but he looks more disturbed if anything. Tituba tittered at her husband's look. For a brief moment, jealousy tugged at her heart. Has he found another? She knew she shouldn't think that way… but the stinging in her heart wouldn't leave her be.  
"I've been fine." He croaked. "And you?"  
"Fine." They were talking as if they didn't know each other. While she desperately tried to think of something to say, he was trying to get the words he's wanted to say all those years ago out of his mouth without sounding like an idiot.  
"Tituba, I wanted to say something to you." Frieza cleared his throat, feeling very much the fool for even opening his mouth.  
"Yes?" Tituba's breath caught. Alright… here it goes! He's going to tell you that he doesn't need you anymore. She had a frightening thought. Will he kill me? NO! What are you stupid? He wouldn't do that! She kept her mind firm on her belief that he would not harm her, no matter what. He loves me… he did before and it won't change now! Frieza took a deep breath, then the real Frieza started talking again. "I don't want you to get all emotional about this, but I've had something of great importance to tell you of." Oh god… She's not going to like my attitude… Either that or she will surely think less of me… "I... love you." He paused for that moment as he reached for the right words to tell her, one's that were true. "I always have."  
"I knew that you did." Her voice was so soft, so soft. Her eyes shined in her love for him, even after nineteen years he could still remember her beautiful eyes, when she told him she loved him with all her heart, for the first time. "I still know."  
The clear, silvery surface of the water reflected the light all about them, catching on their features, giving them an almost ghost like appearance.   
He was half afraid that he might break her if he held her as tightly as he wanted to. He felt her soft body caress into his, it was all to much for him to comprehend.   
Frieza's mind raced with the possibility that this wasn't just another dream. The instant she touched her lips with his he knew this was real. It wasn't some sweet scene were he would awaken and her not being there. She was his again. She is mine again. His mind clouded, only thinking that exact thought over and over. His arms tightened on her, he would never let her go again. Tituba was his angel to keep, with whom he would have a second chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere…

"Do you think they have found each other yet?" Scarlet asked with a yawn, her face pressed into the pillow.  
"I have no doubt in my mind, their ki's are very close together." Goten sat on the bed next to her, his weight making the mattress sink in, causing Scarlet to roll over to him unconsciously, or willingly. He pushed the hair from the back of her neck, kissing her where her curly tresses were laying previous. He worked his way down her. When his lips touched her there, it sent her senses reeling. It felt so nice. She sighed her disappointment when he didn't continue, but silently agreed as she let him turn her over. He rested on top of her, she welcomed his weight pushing her into the soft mattress.   
She purred to him and he smiled in his contentment. He wished he could marry her soon. he was tired of waiting for her father, tired of waiting for both of their families. He wanted her now.   
He remembered as someone once said, with a smile on his lips. Good things are worth waiting for. And they were right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Frieza… *I wouldn't let you miss this one now* =P

He kissed her over and over again. He silently wondered if he was capable of rational thought. His kisses were to frantic. Her body been so long denied him, he had to just touch her and he craved her more. It wasn't just some lustful thing he was experiencing, it was something he thought close to joy.   
He still loved her, had never broken their vows for nineteen years. Nineteen long years.   
She knew then just by looking in his eyes, without being told that he had missed her as much as she had him. It might have been strange for him to attack her in such a manner, especially since they had just come together after so long of a time. It was only because he didn't know how to tell her, to show her how he felt in any other way. How sweet it was to have their bodies pressed together thusly. She felt as if he stole the very breath from her lungs, but she didn't care. Frieza had never kissed her like this before. Their tongues meshed together pleasurably.   
He wanted to make love to her so badly. He wanted her to indulge him, to let him taste the heaven he once knew, and he wanted her to experience it with him this time. She all but went limp in his hard, strong arms. Closing her eyes in ecstasy as he held her up to him. He ran his fingertips down her spin, she shuddered. He was doing things to her that he had never done before. "Oh my God..." She breathed.  
Frieza groaned, hating to stop the franticness of the moment, but he'd felt something… something not right coming their way. He took his hands from her after he fixed her clothing. He stood up, waiting and watching. A gasp rang out from his throat.  
"Hiya Frieza!" Goku wailed. "We haven't heard from you all day, so I decided to find you!" He smiled in his little annoying way. "And it looks like you found Tituba!" He waves frantically at the dark skinned woman. "Hey, long time no see. Chi Chi was getting worried about you!" Goku's face was full of concern. "I couldn't hunt you down because you kept your ki so low!" He continued to talk in load tones, waking up all the wildlife around them. "SO! You want to come home and eat?"  
As if on queue, Frieza's stomach seemed to growl in agreement.   
Tituba heard it and smiled. "We'd be delighted." She knew Frieza would rather die then accept an invitation from such a man, so she just did it for him. She knew she was getting a little out of line for taking the initiative, but she didn't know any other way to do it. She just hoped Frieza would control himself at the dinner table once he found out how Goku ate his dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku stuffed his face, hardly taking time to draw in the life giving oxygen he needed. Noodles were being slurped up and chopped quickly by his mouth. He quickly grabbed a yam on the far side of the table and shoved it in his mouth.  
Frieza could hardly take his poor eyes away from the horrible creature. His belly no longer complained of it's hunger… in fact all it could do was whine about the fact Frieza didn't allow himself to vomit.  
Goku looked up at Frieza, and noticed him looking. He took half of a yam that was previously in his mouth and pointed it at Frieza. "You want a bite?" While he talked food specks came out of his mouth.  
It was all Frieza could do to not throw up at such an invite. I can't believe it! Frieza, Lord of the Universe! Eating with a pitiful monkey! He tried to calm himself but it wasn't happening. He looked around to see if anyone else was affected as he has been.   
Tituba hardly touched her food, she was trying to choke it down slowly, keeping her eyes on the table and nothing else.   
He looked to Scarlet who, also hadn't touched her food to much. She smile smiling and trying to carry on a conversation with Chi Chi, and also trying to talk to her Sayijin friend too.  
Then he looked at the rodent… Goten was eating as rapidly as a semblance of manners could allow. At least he waited till he got finished chewing and swallowing before he opened his mouth to talk.  
He felt a vain growing in his forehead. If he didn't get out of here soon… he was going to have a heart attack from all the pressure building up in his small body. Already, his face was turning red.  
"So…" Goku finally stopped eating long enough to carry on a conversation. "How much older is Frieza than you are?" He directed his question at Tituba.  
"Oh, well." Tituba tried to remember how old her husband was now. She didn't want to guess over the amount of years. "I was twenty-two when I died, so I guess I'm that old now." She turned to Frieza. "Frieza… how old are you now?"  
"I'm sixty-two years old." Frieza said without missing a beat. He decided to take advantage of Goku not eatting and having a bite himself.  
Tituba nodded in agreement. "Ah yes… it's almost been twenty years since I've been gone."  
"YOU ARE FOURTY YEARS OLDER?!" Goku nearly choked.  
"My… a monkey that can do math." Frieza dabbed his lips with the napkin given to him. "Actually, forty and a half."  
Goku's mouth dropped. "Wow… It'd hard to believe! You look just like you did when I fought you on Nameck!"  
"We live longer than Sayijin." Tituba explained while her husband ate. "In fact, if your father is still around Frieza…" Frieza nodded his confirmation to her. "Then he has broken the age record. He's over two hundred years old!"  
"Amazing!" Goku shook his head in disbelief.  
"Hai, but Sayijin live long to!" Tituba added on. "They usually live three times longer than humans do… that is if they don't get killed." She reminded. "Icejin can live five to six times as long." Goku started to eat again, much to Frieza's dismay when Goku was hit with a voice.   
_ > _  
Goku once again opened his mouth, spewing words between a bite of yam. ""Yef kin' Fai?"  
_ > _ King Kai ordered. Goku took a gulp, shoving his masticated food down it's passage way. _ > _ Kai paused. > His voice serious, tainted by fear.  
"What is he doing?" Frieza wonder aloud.  
"Talking to himself I suppose." Tituba guessed.  
"He's talking to Kai." Gohan informed them, drinking out of his newly fixed cup.   
"Of course there is an evil force." Goku said happily. "Frieza is here, but he's not hurting anybody." He looked at a tempting bowl of soup, his hand unconsciously reaching out for it.  
_ > _ Kai screeched. _> _ He huffed angrily. _ > _ He paused a laughed for a moment. _ > _  
"You mean there is another bad guy on Earth?" Goku asked dumbly.  
_ > _ Kai cried in desperation.  
"Ah, so someone else wants this pitiful planet… then by all means let them take it away." Frieza interrupted, eating his soup.  
"Ah! So we get to fight!" Goku went back to eating his meal, it took him less than a minute to consume all that food. "Yum." He patted his stomach affectionately. "Now, I'll go find that monster that is plaguing us with his evil!"  
"Monkey…" Frieza almost said the words in a sweet tone.  
"Yes Frieza?" Goku questioned, feet itching in excitement, just waiting for the next chance to face some one.  
"Don't you want to... well I don't know... ACTUALLY KNOW WITH WHOM YOU ARE DEALING?!" Frieza blew up in his face.  
"Oh yeah!" Goku's fingers laced behind his head. "Who are we dealing with King Kai?"  
_ > _ King Kai said, a sweat drop rolling down his cheek. _ > _ He took out a report on it from a vanilla folder that was on his table. _ > _ He cleared his throat.  
"But… I've done nothing but defend Earth." Goku stated indignantly. "Or are you talking about Frieza?"  
_ > _ Kai sighed. _ > _  
"So why are they doing this?" Goku asked.  
_ > _ Kai looked at something recent. _ > _ "Aliens eating humans?!" Goku looked at Frieza.  
"Hey, don't look at me." Frieza tried to scrape the last of the noodles from the bottom of his bowl. "I haven't eaten humans in years."  
"But I not the one here wants the planet destroyed." Goku whined.  
"Speak for yourself." Frieza once again interrupted.  
_ > _ Kai informed. _> _  
"Oh… okay… when are these police coming?" Goku once again looked for guidnace.  
_ "When they get there… who do you think I am?! My god! I don't know everything!" _Kai exploded.  
"Okay… jeez." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Mihoshi… are you sure you locked those things up good and tight?" A woman with blue hair sat at the controls while he blond partner smiled happily.  
"Oh course Keyone!" Mihoshi plopped down on her seat and said with a stupidity anyone could see. "They sure put up a fight didn't they Keyone?! Weren't they just the cutest?!"  
Keyone spoke in a moderately annoyed voice. "No they were not cute… their blood is acid… they tried to eat us… Not only that but he had to place a force field around them because they wouldn't cooperate like normal people. They are disgusting."  
"But the little one's were cute! They tried to hug me!"  
"Mihoshi… you didn't actually let one of those things do that to you did you?" Keyone was mildly concerned.  
"Oh of course not!" Mihoshi laughed. "I remember you told me not too!"  
Keyone let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god… I don't want another Mihoshi-like person after me…" She then looked at the video screen before her. "There is the house we were looking for… Ugami, Land!" Their ship started to get closer to the ground. "Alright.. you got the armor Mihoshi?"  
"Yes Keyone!" Mihoshi was about to get up from her place when the entire ship was jostled. She fell back into her seat with a thud. "What's happening?!" She started crying.  
"Shut up Mihoshi… this is no time to have a panic attack!"  
"But I'm scared!" Mihoshi let out a water fountain of tears.  
"Get your gun and come with me!" Keyone opened the door, Ugami was landing… the ship touched down on the ground. The lights went off, and reserve power kicked in. "Oh great…" she sighed. "Alright… Mihoshi… we have to get the power back in Ugami or those things can get out."  
"Keyone… what is going on?!" Mihoshi sobbed. "Why is all this bad stuff happening?!"  
"Mishoshi… save the stupid questions for later…" Keyone sighed. "Let's just figure out what happened… it was probably just a power surge."  
Keyone whimpered as she followed her partner through the bowels of the ship.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This must be the ship we were looking for." Goku looked about. "It looks dark."  
"Well maybe your pathetic monkey brain shouldn't have come in here through most of the power generators." Frieza followed close behind Goku. "Why… why do I come here and trouble myself over you?"  
"Because…" Goku smiled a sweet as could be. "I'm so nice."  
"Whatever." Frieza followed the fool, he didn't want to do this originally. Him being here was just showing that the monkey could make him do what he wanted. Then again, Goku DID bring back his daughter and his wife. He had to repay his debt to this imbecile, he hated the feeling that he owed this Sayijin retard anything.   
Frieza saw a light off to the side, he decided to follow it's glow. Maybe it led somewhere. "Monkey… this way." He went down the passage, the door closing silently behind him.  
"Hmm?" Goku turned, looking towards the last place he heard Frieza's voice diaper too. "Frieza?" He then looked about, finding his temporary help not there. "I should have known that he would have left." Goku then turned, a pink glow was radiating from a far off room. That's got to be Frieza's ki glow! He followed the lights directing him.  
Goku came up to where the light was radiating from. "Oh hi!" Goku let out a sigh of relief when he saw Frieza. "What are you doing in there?" He asked the large Frieza, he tried to touch the field around the frigid. "And why did you down grade your power? No offence but you are ugliest thing I've ever seen while in your third form!" Goku informed. "We might need all we've got to beat these people. Maybe you should stop being so cocky Frieza."   
Frieza just hissed at him. "Jeez… GRUMPY!" Goku rolled his eyes. "Now how to get you out of there…" He looked and found this sign it said in big bold letters. "QUEEN: DO NOT OPEN" "Wow… Frieza! They think you are a queen!" Goku laughed. He finally found a button to release him with. "Here we are." He pushed it, the field around his rival fell.  
"Okay… time to go!" Goku grabbed the deflected hand, noticing it wouldn't budge for anything. "Alright Frieza… we've got to go now… stop being so stubborn." He ended up having to drag the huge Icejin. "And here me… thinking that you were mature." He looked the weird alien up and down. "What happened to you? You look like you've taken a bath in tar." He sniffed. "And you stink." Frieza tried to bite the back of Goku's head. Goku easily dodged. "Hey… wait till later to have me for a snack will you?"  
"What are you doing with that?!" A voice shouted.  
"Frieza?" Goku saw Frieza in his fourth form standing before him. He looked back at the black alien. "Huh?" The thing opened it's mouth, showing another mouth. "Oh dear." Goku let go of the creatures hand and made a run for it. On his way he nabbed Frieza.  
"You idiot!" Frieza growled, allowing Goku to pick him up. "How could you have let that thing out?!"  
"He looked like you! How was I supposed to know!"  
"WHAT?! I look much better than that!" Frieza defended.  
"Not by much!" Goku continued to run for dear life as the huge black creature followed behind closely, trying to bite either of them. "This is all your fault! All we would have had to have done was blow this ship to pieces!"  
"I'm not going to kill people needlessly!" Goku huffed, carting Frieza at his side. "I'm going to make sure that they know I'm not here to do anything bad! Like you!"  
"Oh shut up!" Frieza threw a ki blast at the monster snapping at Goku's feet. The animal reared back and finally went down another pasage way. "She's gone! You can put me down now!" He ordered.  
Goku dropped Frieza ate his feet. "Good… now let's go find those police."  
Frieza followed wordlessly, grinding his teeth at having to do so.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keyone… Keyone?" Mihoshi whimpered, tip toeing in the hallways. "Oh…" He went passed the cells containing their newly trapped prisoners. "Oh no! The big one got out!" She went to the control panel quickly to shut the field around the one pen that was open to make doubly sure that if the monster were there, that it wouldn't come back out again. The other creatures inside the pens were hissing at her. "Oh… my…" She started tapping on the control bored. Fields started going down left and right. "Oh no! OH NO!!" She scrambled with the keys. "No! Stay right there! Don't get out of your pins our I'll have to arrest you!" She cried pitifully as the monsters made their way out. "You can't! Stay in there!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her wrist watch started to beep. MIHOSHI!!! Keyone thought wildly. Once again, she astounds me… How could she let those things out?! Her teeth ground together. I'm doing to die of stress one day!!! She is going to cause me to get a demotion! She clenched her fist.

Keyone smiled. "The best thing I could do would be is to let those aliens have Mihoshi… I can't help but feel sorry… for them!" It was a nice thought… but duty called and she had to protect Mihoshi… no matter how stupid… aggravating… and above all else… troublesome. She groaned. Maybe I'll be lucky and she will be dead already.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Augh… stupid monkey… he should have investigated the ship first… I cannot believe that he thought that THING was me… hmmm wonder if she'll give me her number… He snickered. It would indeed be a funny thing to give to Kooler…  
"Frieza? Why are you laughing?" Goku looked behind him, still plodding on, ki ball in hand, ready to strike at any moment…  
"I was thinking what a pleasure it would be to kill you at this very moment…" Frieza lied. "I would enjoy crushing your pathetic monkey skull while you innocently go on your little search for TWO women that we could easily KILL!"  
"Look Frieza… we need to get this sorted out! We can't just end someone's life because they are doing their job." Goku bickered.  
"Planet Pirate, Frieza. Sayijin, Goku. You are under arrest!" Frieza turned to see a lone woman with a flimsy gun pointed at him. His fingers itched to point them at her, blowing her to pieces, but something inside him wouldn't let him do it. No… it was by no means that he took pity on this pitiful creature. The only reason restraining him was the fact that Son Goku had a hold over him. If he would just not kill this one person then he wouldn't feel in anyway indebted to this monkey.  
"You are charged with Planet Piracy of the first degree. You, Son Goku are charged with disrupting the fine balance of other planets." She took a breath. "You have the right to remain silent."   
Goku tried to stop her talking with an impassioned plea. "Look, I love the planet. I've done everything to be a-"  
"You have the right to an attorney,"  
Frieza sighed, aggravated and inpatient as usual. He turned his face towards Goku. "Monkey, just kill the woman… she isn't listening." "She is too." Goku whined.  
"You better get rid of her now before she does something." Frieza replied calmly.  
"What could she do?" Goku asked, looking at the woman. "What could go wrong?" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks dad… you should have listened to Frieza." Goten pouted.  
"This is all your fault GOKU!" Chi Chi bopped her husband over the head with the palm of her hand.   
Frieza sat in the corner calmly, his only child close by his side. "I told you."  
Goku mumbled under his breath as he looked beyond the force field around them. "How was I supposed to know?"  
"Because I told you what she was going to do if I recall." Frieza answered back, sounding much more annoyed then he was previously. "I said: Look out… she is going to put a field around you!"  
Goku blinked a second, then went on belligerently. "How was I supposed to know?!"  
Frieza looked at Scarlet curiously. "And you want this monkey's genes in our family…"  
"I know papa I know…" Scarlet rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear it at the moment.  
"Well how are we going to get out?" Chi Chi snarled, pointing at the field around them. "There is nothing we can do about that!"  
"Please… let's be civil here." Frieza's voice still had a ting of anger inside it.  
"Maybe we can sweet talk the guards into letting us get away." Goten joked.  
"Not a bad idea." Frieza mused. "Why don't you try it Monkey?" He indicated Goku.  
"Who? Me?" Goku blinked.  
"I was pointing to you wasn't I?" Frieza's eyes narrowed. "Or do I have to give you names like monkey one and two?"  
A ruckus was heard by all outside the room. After some loud screaming and many electric noises Vegeta was flung into the field along with the rest of the group.  
Frieza tried not to laugh at him while Goku picked him up. He stopped smiling, however, when Tituba was flung in after the Sayijin. Frieza took pains to get to her without touching the Sayijin, not wanting their evil monkey germs to get on him. "I see that they have captured you too,"  
"Hai." Tituba wheezed, gratefully accepting his picking her up. "They have Vegeta's family somewhere else I think." She looked around. "What is going to happen?"  
"Well, thanks to our monkey friends here… we are going to go to trial."  
"WHAT?!" Tituba suddenly looked worried. "What will they do to you?"  
"Probably execute me." Frieza said matter-of-factly, as if such a thing didn't bother him much.  
"What about us?" Goku inquired. "Will they kill me too?"  
"Of course not… they are just going to transport you to another planet that are used to your monkey diseases." Frieza placed a hand on Tituba's back, bringing her closer, while he addressed Goku. "Vegeta on the other hand…" His red eyes lit up with glee.  
Goku frowned on this. "It's not funny to make fun of people in situations like this."  
"And who's fault is it that we are in this situation?" Frieza couldn't help but point out.  
"It's my fault alright!" Goku grew even more frustrated by talking to Frieza, then he did when he found out he was no longer going to be able to live on the Earth.  
"We can only stay here until they let us out… then we shall escape." Frieza informed. A smile once again formed on his flawless face. "Unless, of course, you want to fry yourself again on the field. I'm sure that will entertain us all until the trip is over." He couldn't believe his eyes, but the monkey then tried to get out of the field once again. He hadn't thought that Son Goku was such an imbecile… but he wouldn't complain. He was to busy watching the fireworks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ODER!" A human like man sat on his judge's bench. He had strange black markings moving from the underside the curve of the underside of his face, stretching to his cheek in a sharp look. He looked at the defendant with a smile. "Ah, I have been waiting for years to actually see you here Frieza." The judge smiled. "It is indeed and honor to finally bring you to justice."  
"Your welcome." Frieza murmured under his breath.  
"I don't really think I need to look over a report to know what you have done." He smacked a stick across his desk. "Your trial will be at a later date."  
"That was quick." Frieza sighed. He was going to be destroyed, he already knew it. Committing genocide wasn't a really good thing to have on your head when you walk into a court room.  
"NEXT CASE!"  
For some reason Frieza was only ushered into a seat. Absently he wondered why they didn't just take him away right now. God… I hate these stupid cuffs. He jerked at them a little, seeing power circlets around his wrists. They were not only painful, but they hampered his powers substantially. He looked up, and was for a moment dumb founded as he saw Tituba walk past him in chains.  
Frieza listened intently as his wife was asked questions, answered them. He didn't like the fact that they had arrested her. Why were they doing this? She didn't have anything to do with this mess.  
"Is it true that you are married to one Frieza of Kold?" The judge asked her.  
"Yes, I am."  
"And you were wed to him even though you knew that he has committed an innumerable amount of genocide on many planets heard from or not heard from?"  
Tituba didn't like the way this was going. "Yes."  
Frieza almost exploded when he heard her sentencing, she was sentenced to death for being an accomplice in the killings on many. Why would they give him a trial and not her? He knew already, they wanted to make his execution public, that way everyone would see Lord Frieza be destroyed before all! Tituba, on the other hand, was nothing to be concerned about, so far no one knew of her and she would be done away with privately.  
"Tituba, I have no other alternative than to sentence you to death." The judge once again smacked the podium. "You will be executed tomorrow morning." He went on without emotion. "Next case!"


	3. See the Love Inside

If Walls Could Talk III   
By Tituba Parris  
See the Love Inside 

_ If walls could talk - oh  
They would say "I want you more"  
They would say "hey - never felt like this before"  
And that you would always be   
the one for me  
If walls had eyes - my  
They would see the love inside  
They would see - me  
In your arms in ecstasy  
And with every move they'd know  
I love you so _   
-Celine Dion 

This time there would be no forgiveness. There would be no feelings that he owed the monkey anything.   
It wasn't fair. Tituba had just came back to him. Now, she would be taken away from him again. Once more he would not know her for many years, he wouldn't get to see her smiling face. All he would see was a photograph, a mirror image of her.   
The idiot monkey probably meant well… however his idiocy just reversed his good intentions. Now she would die, without having lived for a month, she would die.  
Frieza wasn't going to let this happen. He was going to stop them. It wasn't truly Tituba's fault that she was married to him, and she never did anything to deserve such a fate as this.  
He watched carefully, every move anyone made. Every watch change where one guard left and the other took his place. They were all such fools to think that he, Lord Frieza, would allow himself to be taken to trial.  
They would also, soon regret their incompetence at trying to take away from him his child and wife. Scarlet wasn't sentenced to die, but she wasn't going to have any mercy from the place she was going to. Goku along with his family were now being shipped somewhere else… he even heard rumors of the little bastard being sent to his home planet! Just because he furnished a few Sayijin there in the past few years didn't mean a damn thing! Son Goku shouldn't be allowed to stay anywhere that Lord Frieza dwelt!  
Damn that Sayijin! It was because of him that his family were dying! It was an unimportant consequence right now. For now, he had to concentrate on his family and what he would do once he got his hands on them. They would no doubt be weakened. They had to stay awake half the night as he had. He had more training in that field and did not need as much sleep. He would have to act quickly though. He still hadn't found a way to get either of them out… not even himself for that matter! He couldn't tell what time it was, there was no window. The only clue that he had of the time was a little while ago, when the guard changed his shift. He had to Frieza that Tituba would be dead in the next three hours.  
Frieza felt that time was slipping much to fast for him. He had to get out of here! He had to know what time it was, the guard wouldn't tell him, not even to taunt him. Maybe this one had some mercy after all, maybe not.  
Then, he saw his opportunity, the guard wasn't paying attention, and the field around his cell wasn't very strong. Maybe… maybe if he could just break free from his imprisonment… he could save Tituba… if it wasn't already too late already.  
Frieza decided to take it. If the field killed him, he would have lost nothing. If he did not take this chance he would regret it for the rest of his very about to be cut short life. He threw himself into the bars, instantly the room went bright. The rooms all around dimmed. Frieza screamed, pain shooting through his mind, through his body. He was determined, he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop. Nothing was going to keep him from his goal. He would meet this challenge… because he was stubborn, because that's the kind of person that was, and would always be. Finally the pain went from excruciating to a sort of irritating twitching, dull pain and worst of all the feeling of total thirst. Frieza took note when he was able of conscious thought that the room was VERY dark. The power must have been overloaded by his abrupt actions.  
"Switch to emergency power!" He heard a yell from outside. Frieza tore through the temporarily inactive cell, the guard was out cold, probably got some of the jolt Frieza brought upon the room. Frieza took this opportunity to run like a mad man. He had to find Tituba now! He had to find a clock too. He smiled grimly, before she had died the last time he had been desperate trying to find the time. He, however, vowed that the same mistake would not be repeated. She would not die!  
He took off down the hall, guards fired at him continually as he went by. Sometimes he would get lucky and he could ram them into a wall, he tried to stay his mind of Tituba, and get rid of any guard that he could. The more he took out of commission the fewer he had to deal with when he left. Run, hit, dodge. As long as he kept those tree activities up he would be fine. He also silently blessed the fact that half of the back up lights didn't work. Making it a bit more difficult for them to find their escaping captive.  
Don't worry Tina-chan. Frieza promised. I shall be with you soon, and those who are trying to end your life will soon find theirs abruptly ended.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SIR! Lord Freezer has escaped from his cell!" One of the young officers broke into his superior's office. "I think you know where he is going!"  
The man had a ragged mustache. "I see." He rubbed his upper lip.   
"I knew those fools couldn't hold that little terror of a white lizard." He frowned. "Well, it's time to jump up the female's execution."  
"Sir?" The young officer questioned.  
"We can't allow both of them to get away." An explosion sounded all the way across the compound, shacking the very foundations. "I suppose that they didn't put restraints on the young female did they?"  
"Why… no sir. Her power was so pitiful they saw no need." The boy answered.  
"Fools." He said calmly. He stood up, leaning on his fists, both resting on his desk. "That was where you younger Icejin was being held." His brow wrinkled. "I want you to go get the older female Icejin and bring her to the designated spot where she is to be executed."  
"But sir… is that necessary?"  
"DO IT! NOW!" For the first time the man lost his patience and composer with the young man. "Go get her! We can't allow Frieza to get away with this scot-free!"  
"Yes SIR!" The young officer made tracks out of his superior's office and yelled down the hall to get the woman named Tituba. The man brushed his mustache carefully. He had been waiting to long for this day. When Frieza was finally brought to justice. He couldn't allow Frieza the chance to escape, neither could he have his wife and child back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tituba sat quietly in her cell. Even when the lights went out she didn't budge from her spot. She did, however, seem very worried about it. She felt such a coward, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to die. Yet, she knew it would happen in just a few short hours. The compound rumbled, she heard and felt a tremendous explosion. She hoped it was Frieza, she didn't want to die, she wanted him hear and now. If Frieza were here he would keep her safe.   
The door was abruptly shoved open. Tituba looked to it hopefully, Frieza has finally come to save her. "Get to your feet."   
Tituba seemed to mentally melt at her wild fantasies playing tricks on her mind. "But it's not time to go yet… I still have three hours." She whined.  
He didn't wait for anymore complains as he dragged her to her feet and pulled her down the hall way.  
"NO!" Tituba sniveled. "Please… not yet!"  
"This was going to happen anyway." The guard said impatiently. "Now be a good little girl and come with me."  
Tituba cried and sobbed. She knew she wasn't acting very dignified, nor was she showing her upbringing very well, but she wanted to live. She could die right now. Right when Frieza was about to save her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scarlet!" Frieza finally found his daughter in the process of destroying a small section on the building. He knew she was badly wounded. They not only exhausted her, but she had been shot with one to many tranquilizers. "Scarlet, get out of here now!" He desperately wanted her to release him from his bounds, but she was to weak and any effort used on his would undoubtedly lead to her demise. He wasn't about to loose both Tituba and his daughter.  
Scarlet was too tired to argue. With a swift nod she drilled a hole in the ceiling, using her fists.  
Frieza didn't wait to watch her leave. It was up to her now to get out. He had other things to deal with now. God he hurt so badly from being jolted, but he would be fine later.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They grabbed up her hands, clasping them above her head. Tituba moaned, not knowing what they were going to do to her.  
"I don't know if this is really going to work sir." One of the men pointed out. "This isn't going to be humane."  
"Killing is not humane. She should have known that before she started her life of crime!"  
"Hai." The officer looked at Tituba. "Tituba, we are going to send a electric current through your body, via the chains holding your arms, hopefully it will kill you sooner than we hoped it would."  
Tituba just looked at them all, he face haunted. "Yes." He words were a sliver of sound.  
"We wanted to give you a lethal injection but with the lights out it has been made difficult to find." He really didn't want to do this to her, hooking her up this way wasn't going to kill her easily, she was too strong. Those idiots had no clue that they would just cause her pain and suffering. "If we find it we will give it too you, that is if you are not dead already."  
Tituba didn't respond to him, she just waited. Frieza was too late, she was going to die. When the electricity went through her it was to weak to kill her, but to strong for it not to hurt. Her eyes went wide as she screamed.  
Half the people there almost didn't have the guts to keep looking at her. This wasn't the way, hooking her up to one of the electric generators wasn't right. The stupid things didn't contain enough power to kill her very quickly.  
She stopped screaming for a moment, her head dropping, her teeth chattering. One of the men took her pulse, she was still alive. The man backed up, and they started the procedure again. They left the machine on for ten minutes, when they saw no movement from her they checked her again. "She is still alive." He told them.  
One of the officers walked in uninvited. "Sir… we found the-" One of the men just snatched the cartridge from his hand. He loaded it up into a gun-like object. He then walked over to Tituba's pitifully slumping form. "It will all be over soon, don't you worry anymore." He said comfortingly.  
"I don't want to die…" Tituba said very quietly. "Please… no…" He didn't pay attention to her wants, his only goal was for her to stop suffering. He raised the device to her neck, pulling the trigger for it to pump it's toxic substance into her body. A red beam of light shot out, it was weak but it was no less potent. All turned to see Frieza in the door way.  
Frieza took count of everyone in the room, his vision was failing him. He wanted to rest so badly, but he couldn't. He had to keep his mind stayed. His eyes rested on his goal, then he made his move. He threw his body into one of the guards holding a weapon. It threw a few of them off balance, but he forgot a few of those with weapons that could hurt in the state that he was in. They did manage to beat him with the butts of their guns, sometimes they would stop to fire at him, but only for a second. They were swatted away, even with their machinery, they had nothing close to Frieza's strength.  
Humph. It's funny isn't it? Even in my most pitiful state they cannot defeat me! Frieza laughed inwardly as he raised an arm to swipe the chains off the shackled encircling her wrists. He took her up in his arms, some of them men grabbed at him as he did so, none of them seeing the tail heading in their direction. Their necks were snapped easily.  
Frieza took off down the hallways and rooms. He had to get out of this place, and his body was so weak, even weakening in the state he was now in. He gathered Tituba closely as he felt fire shooting into his back. A few of the guards that he had left before were now shooting at him. He could only pray that his legs held out. It didn't take to long for their line of fire to graze Tituba a little too. Laser beams shot out and almost seemed to be drawn to her skin. One careened into her shoulder as he ran.

_ "Daddy… was mommy pretty?"   
"Hai… she was very beautiful." _

Frieza even at this moment could remember discussions he had had with his daughter once. He looked down at his wife's face, how it was speckled in blood. He couldn't tell anymore if it was his or hers.

_ "Can I see mommy one day Daddy?"  
"Perhaps, when you have grown very old." _

He temporarily found his way blocked by a door, he shoved it open, taking a brief moment to look behind him. It was a mistake. Suddenly his right eye went completely blank as one of the shots met their target. He screamed, almost dropping Tituba at that point, but held vigil. He was going to make it out of there even if it killed him.

_ "Do you think mommy is looking at us now?"   
"I don't know." _

Frieza grunted, stumbling in the hall way, his body was going to give out on him if he kept this up. They kept shooting him, they kept following relentlessly. He desperately wanted a way out. He just wanted to stop hurting. What was more painful to him was that if he stopped, he wouldn't be leaving. If they even spared him Tituba would be dead before he awoke.  
His mind drifted to when Scarlet was a baby again. How she asked the most odd questions. 

_ "Did you love mommy daddy?"   
He paused at that. "Hai… I suppose I did."_

It was so hard to see now. It was like running with one eye closed, he could hardly keep his balance anymore.

_ "Are you going to see mommy daddy? When you go to heaven?"   
"I don't know if I will." _

There was a terrifying moment when Frieza fell to his knees, his body collapsing under the stress. There would be no heaven for him. He wished he could die here. Holding her in his arms. Oh, how perfect this world would be with just her in it. He was sure he had thoughts like that before. He was sure of it. 

_ She laughed. "Frieza… it's not like that at all. Just give me time, I want to get to know you better."   
"Alright." He had agreed. "But be quick about it." _

He smiled at the memories that never quite faded from his mind.

_ "Do you take Tituba as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"Do you promise to love and take care of her until death do you part?"  
"I do." _

Frieza opened his eyes, he felt like the world was put into slow motion. His eyes caught on a gun, it's wicked black metal shimmering before him. His chin rested on Tituba's belly, he couldn't give up now. He had come to far. His hand reached out for the device, he saw, rather than felt his hands wrap around the cold steal. He could only turn his body enough to start firing rapidly into the crowd. He couldn't see them, but he could hear them screaming as they fell. He could still feel his body being shot, could even feel as his own blood squirted from it's wounds, tapered his face and body, as it hit the floor in all it's lifelessness. 

He was on top of her, kissing her face. He couldn't keep his hands out of her hair. He wanted to touch her, have her right then, but he wanted more from her.  
"I love you Freezer." She had kissed his cheek, so innocently.  
He didn't respond to her then, it was at the tip of his tough to reply, but he couldn't. His pride would never allow him to show any sort of weakness, even to her.

Frieza fired relentlessly on those who did this to him. They were all going to die. At this very moments, without even having checked her pulse he felt that Tituba had already died. He had to bring himself to think the worst, for he felt if he let the slightest ray of hope shine through in his mind it would have been dashed.  
An explosion sounded out, he knew it was before him. His blurry eyes looked up, he saw aqua green, and deep purple.  
Frieza opened his cracked lips, whispering their names. "Aisuzu… Kooler."  
He quickly felt the pain of being heaved up in his sister's arm. "LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO YOU!" She shrieked.  
Kooler picked up his sister-in-law while his sister let out curses that would make a sailor blush. "We have to get out of here, ne?" He suggested to his sister.  
"Hai… let's give them a gift for their kind hospitality before we go." She huffed.  
Kooler grinned. "My pleasure."  
"Ladies first." Aisuzu reminded him.  
"Of course." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh your eye! It looks terrible!" Aisuzu fussed, touching the odd black metal surrounding his eye.   
Frieza blinked, both eyes visible and closing, of course. "It's not that bad."  
She ignored him. "You look like you did when you left planet Nameck!" She whined.  
"It's just my eye!" Frieza shrieked. "It's not my entire body like last time!"  
"Same difference!" Aisuzu yelled back.  
"Augh!"  
"Okay you two… settle down before I have to separate you." Kold shouted above both of them. "Really Frieza," He turned his attention to his son. "how could you have allowed yourself to be captured in such a way. I thought I taught you better than that."  
"You mean I did!" Aisuzu spat.  
It was Aisuzu's time to get ignored. "What were you thinking?"  
"Not allot at the time father." Frieza confessed.  
"I see… don't let it happen again." Kold left without another word.  
Frieza turned to his sister again. "Your timing in impeccable… remind me to properly thank you at another date." Frieza gave her a half grin, his face lighting up. "Where is Tituba?"  
"She is doing better now." Aisuzu assured. "She should be fine in a couple of weeks."  
Frieza sighed. "That is wonderful news." He leaned back in his chair. "What about Goku?"  
"Well," Aisuzu not even attempting to cover up her smile. "After a little persuasion… the Space Police decided to give Goku a little break. They had much more important things to worry about. He is now off the planet and heading towards his own."  
Frieza raised a glass to that. "Thank god." He sipped the whine from his glass. "What of Scarlet?"  
"She's decided to stay for a little vacation. Her monkey friend thought it best just to go home."  
"Good choice." Frieza tittered. "It seems my family has once again come together."  
Tituba was back, Scarlet was under his overly protective eye, and his sister had returned after so many years, and his brother was back from vacation. They were all together once more, and it had been a long time coming.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The End 


End file.
